


Brave Frontier; The Adventures of a Summoner

by Eunicecorn22



Series: Brave Frontier; The Adventures of a Summoner [1]
Category: Brave Frontier
Genre: Games, Other, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunicecorn22/pseuds/Eunicecorn22





	1. The Beginning

All I could remember was pitch black. It felt like I was falling, falling into a never-ending pit. I forced my body to move but my body wasn't responding. I didn't know what to do... I could only let myself fall and hope for the best.....

 

* * *

 

"Hey, are you awake!?"

"Come on get up!"

I slowly open my eyes, groaning in slight pain and found myself in a field of pretty flowers. I wasn't alone, though. Stood there, looming over me is a girl. She had ombre hair of blue, pink, green and a hint of lilac. She wore green and white clothes.

"Where am I?" I sluggishly mutter

"You're in Grand Gaia" The lady answered

"Grand Gaia huh?" I murmur feeling less tired and sluggish. The girl looked at me with wide eyes. I stared at the ombre hair lady with confusion written all over my face, but before I could even ask her anything, she squealed.

"YOU MUST BE THE NEW SUMMONER!!" The lady exclaimed. I looked at her like she was nuts.

"What do you mean summoner?" I asked puzzled. The girl looked at me and then realised that I am still confused.

"Oh my bad, my name is Tilith. I'm a goddess" Tilith says. My jaw dropped looking at Tilith shocked.

"Y-you're a g-goddess!?" I ask shocked. Tilith nods and continues to talk.

"Anyways, this is Elgaia. A whole other world where you summon, battle and enhance your skills. There is also another world called Grand Gaia. Grand Gaia is where you'll be battling,"

"A... World..?"

"Yes, a world. Here you will get to summon your first unit. Here are some gems," Tilith chirps as she hands me five sparkling gems. I stare at them for a solid minute and the look at Tilith.

"What do I do with these?" I ask.

"Take this magic chalk and draw a pentagram and put the five gems on each corner of the star," Instructed Tilith. I draw a pentagram and place the five gems on each corner of the star just like she said.

"Now what?" I ask turning to the goddess.

"We just wait for a unit to come out," Tilith replies watching. I watch as the gems disappear and streaks of light illuminate the area. Everything around the goddess and I is glowing. Slowly, a body emerges. She has blue hair, blue eyes. She wore some armour and held a sword. She looked up and looked at her new summoner. She was quite cute, to be honest. The girl walks over to where Tilith and I are standing and gets down on one knee.

"I am Selena. One of the six heroes. Water spirit power is my skill. You have summoned me, therefore I am at your service." Said Selena. I star at her for a minute and tell her to rise because I felt bad. I then look over at Tilith.

"Your first unit. Selena. A water unit. There are six elements; Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light and Dark. Certain elements will be stronger against other elements and certain elements are weaker against other elements. Water beats Fire, Fire beats Earth, Earth beats Thunder, Thunder beats Water, Light and Dark beat every other element and cancels each other out," Tilith explains as she looks over at the field.

"Now is your chance to fight something," Tilith says as she pushes me and my new unit Selena towards a group of elemental blobs. They seemed cute, but I knew that they were their opponents.

 


	2. The Elemental Blobs

"Selena! Attack!" I command. Selena takes a running start and attacks the fire blob called Burny. It takes quite a bit of damage. The rest of the blobs attack Selena. She too takes some damage, but not a lot. Tilith walks up to me and holds out some cards.

"Take these. These are used to store units. If you need to expand your card deck, then you head to the trading centre in town and it costs one gem. Every gem you pay expands by five cards," Chirped Tilith happily.

"Thank you," I reply taking the cards and putting them in my shoulder bag. I then turn back to the battle at hand and order Selena to attack again. This time, Selena kills Burny and is now left with a water blob called Squirty, and a thunder blob called Sparky. The two blobs attack and Selena takes more damage. Selena's Brave Burst gauge is full and a blue glowing aura surrounds the water unit.

 _'Now is my chance to finish them off!'_  I think to myself.

"Selena! Ethereal Blade!" I shout. Selena does her usual attack but only, the direct hit causes water sparks to fly in every direction killing Sparky. Using one of my cards, I catch Sparky before it disintegrates. Squirty's health is quite low and I knew that a couple more hits then Squirty will die. I watch as Squirty attacks Selena causes Selena to take more damage. This goes on for another minute or so and finally, Squirty dies. I use another card and capture Squirty. Tilith smiles with delight.

"You did it!!" Squeals Tilith.

"Thanks!" I replied looking over at Selena. I then take out another blank card and throw it towards Selena's direction.

"Return," I order and Selena fades away into her respective card. The card lands perfectly in my hand and I place it gently in her shoulder bag.

"Now to your house!" Says Tilith excitedly as she drags me to my potential new home.

"My house!?" I say confused as I follow Tilith.

 

* * *

 

I quietly stand outside my new home as Tilith unlocks the door for me. Once Tilith unlocks the door, she walks inside while I follow close after. I look around my new home and it seems cosy.

"This is where you will live. We supply homes for new summoners as they enter and get used to these customs," Tilith says.

"I'll leave you to settle down and the garden is right out the back. That is where you gather your ingredients to make potions. Oh! Silly me, I haven't asked for your name!" Tilith says smiling. I chuckle and smile back.

"My name is Eun," I reply. Tilith then explains more about the world around us before taking her leave. Now standing alone in my new house, I walk towards the back door to the garden and open it. The beautiful garden strikes me with awe as I stare at the scenery before me.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I gushed. The clean, pristine river flowing underneath a big healthy tree. Some buildings stand in their place tall and proud. I close the door and grab my coat walking towards the front door heading off to town.


	3. Town

I walk along the rocky road leading to town, taking in the scenery around me. Everything is peaceful and relaxing.

 _'Why can't my world be like this?'_  I thought to myself as I continue to walk down the road. After minutes of walking, I stop at the edge of the imperial capital.

"Wow!" I gasp, taking in the environment. I timidly walk in and the hustle and bustle of other summoners are overwhelming. So many people residing in Elgaia and so many powerful summoners with such powerful units alongside them. Everywhere I looked, there were stalls, shops and people everywhere. I look over at a building called 'raid'. There is also a Colosseum-like building called 'arena' but knowing me, I was not going to enter the arena anytime soon. I watch people come back from quests with their units injured and their summoner injured as well.

"Hey! Give us your Zel"

"No! I earned this Zel fair and square!"

"Give. Us. Your. Zel!"

"No!"

I turn around to see a summoner being surrounded by another group of summoners who is at a much higher level than the summoner being threatened. I walk over to the bickering group and stand between the threatened summoner and the group of experienced summoners.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Asked the leader of the group.

"You are at a much higher level than her. You can go get your own Zel instead of picking on other!" I snap defiantly.

"Heh, you are a small fry yourself" Jeers another player.

"And so what? At least I don't stoop so low that I eat dirt do I?" I hiss glaring at the group.

"Why you little..." Shouted the leader angrily as he raised a hand. I raise my leg and kicks him as hard as I could where the sun never shines. He stops and crumbles to the ground as the others attack. I swing in a roundhouse kick into another's stomach causing them to fly in the air and crash down onto the road. Another person throws a punch, but I luckily dodge it, then, throwing a punch in that same person's face. I then relax and look down at the group of summoners sprawled on the ground. I then walk over to them and bends down to their level and said;

"Looks like you did eat dirt huh? Next time I see you bully other people, I will personally beat you again. Now scram!"

The group gets up and runs as fast as their legs could carry them. After watching them leave, I turn around and walk over to the bullied summoner.

"Are you okay?" I asked extending a hand.

"Y-yeah I'm okay... Thank you for helping me out. I'm Hikari," The girl replies

"I'm Eun, " I say smiling. Hikari smiles back and says;

"Come with me. I'll buy you some lunch,"

 

* * *

 

I sit down at a table with my new friend Hikari. She is kind and she apparently arrived ten days ago.

"So when did you arrive?" Asks Hikari.

"An hour ago," I reply.

"You just joined!? I thought you were at a higher level than I am!"

"Wow really?"

"Yeah! The way you kicked those group's asses, I thought you were at an advanced level!"

"Thanks! Say.... the people coming from the golden door, where does that go?"

"That golden door? It takes you in your quest. There are certain areas. Once you finish one area, another opens up and you get a bonus of one gem!"

"A free gem!? No way!"

"Yes, way! You should start your quest if you want to summon soon!"

 

* * *

 

"Thank you for the meal!" I call out to Hikari.

"No problem! And good luck with your quest!" Shouts Hikari. I watch Hikari leave and then turn around to the golden door, watching as people leave and return from their quests.

 _'I need to start my quest now or I will never summon'_  I think to myself as I walk towards the golden gate. I quietly watch as the last few summoners leave the gate. I then take a deep breath, letting my anxiety wash past me before entering through the big golden doors, unknown of what lies ahead of me.


	4. the first Quest

The only thing I could remember is walking through the golden doors. I don't remember anything else. I slowly open my eyes and squint adjusting to the light.

"You okay?"

I slowly look up and is greeted by Tilith smiling as usual.

"I'm okay..." I mutter standing up and dusting myself off.

"That's good! But..... YOU'RE LATE!" Tilith yells.

"Huh? Late?" I ask slightly confused.

"The note I gave you! How could you keep me waiting in this steaming hot cave!?" Tilith wails pouting. I reach inside my pocket to find a piece of paper and take it out.

 _'Meet me in the Cave Of Flames at 10:00 am -Tilith'_ I read silently.

 _'Now I remember'_ I thought. Sudden pain strikes my head and I wince a bit.

"What's that face Eun?" Tilith asks puzzled tilting her head to one side.

"N-nothing.... j-just have a mild h-headache" I stutter clutching my head. The pain soon subsides.

"Well.... okay. Just as long as you're safe," Tilith says smiling. I give her a smile and look at the landscape.

"So this is the place," I murmur shielding my eyes from the ash and embers.

"Yep. This is the place alright. There will be a fallen god awaiting after you pass more areas," Tilith replies looking at the view. Upon hearing the phrase 'fallen god' I instantly am dumbstruck with more confusion than ever.

"Well, I gotta go. I can't stand being here for any longer! See ya in Egor Snowfield," Tilith wails before I even get to say anything and disappears. I watch as Tilith disappears and then turn back to the cave. It was unusually hot and then I am already going to melt from this intense heat.

 _'I guess this is where fire units dwell. I need to collect units for my squad and summon more units in order to become stronger. ARGH!! This is too much like Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh mixed together!'_ I thought. I look around the fire filled cave for a bit. A trio of fire units steps out in front of me smirking.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're going? If you are going to defeat Maxwell, then you're gonna have to go through us!"Demanded a girl with a broomstick. I look at the trio and then look at the girl with the broomstick. I continue to at the girl with the broomstick and a screen suddenly pops up. Confused, I aim the screen at the trio and their status shows up. After reading their status, I sweep away the screen.

"Sure. I'm in for a fight" I replied shrugging. Witch Liza looks at me with glinting and then smirks.

"Let's do it,"

 

* * *

 

I get my cards ready and throw them out in front of her. Selena, Burny, Sparky and Squirty appears ready to fight.

"Selena, Burny, Squirty, Sparky Attack!" I order. The four attacks and deals quite some damage to the opponents. Witch Liza and the two Burnies attack. Sparky takes some damages while Selena takes the vast majority of the damage. Squirty also took quite a bit of damage and Burny took a lot of damage. I order the four to attack again and this time, the opponents take a lot more damage than the first time. Both Burnies were on low health and Liza had at least half or less health. It was their turn to attack and Liza uses her special move. Sparky dies and returns to its corresponding card, Burny has low health, Squirty was also in low health and Selena too had quite low health.

'Crap! I need to heal them and fast' I thought. I quickly open my screen and somehow find some bottles of cure. I quickly swipe three of them towards my squad's direction. Green sparkling light illuminates around the three as they healed. I look at their health and they are in good conditions. I order them to attack and they kill off one of the Burnies. Selena's Brave Burst gauge is full.

'Heh. You think you're the only one that can perform a special move? Well so can I' I thought as Liza and the two Burnies attack. Squirty's Brave Burst Gauge is full too.

"Selena, Ethereal Blade! Squirty, Gnawing Ice! Burny, attack!" Eun shouts. Blue light illuminates around both water units as they both attack. Liza and the two Burnies die and disappear. I collect the items they drop and capture Liza while I was at it.

"Well that fight was interesting," I say aloud as I walk deeper into the fiery cave with Selena, Squirty, and Burny by my side.


	5. Boss Encounter

As time passed, I continue to fight to make my way deeper into the cave. I have no idea how long until my first quest is over, but I knew I had to stay strong.

"One more battle left," I pant as my squad take down another unit. I had just revived Sparky with the revive light that Tilith gave me before I headed off to my quest. My opponents attack resulting in the squad to take more damage. Despite being covered in ash and soot along with some cuts I still stay standing. I check the squad's health and they took in a little bit of damage. My opponent's attack and the squad takes more damage. I command the squad to attack and they take down the last of their opponents. They fade away into the air leaving nothing but ash and dust behind. I bend down and pick up the items, placing them in my bag. I then look over at the lone chest to the right of me. I walk over to the chest and crouch down to its level. It shakes and rattles a little bit. Slightly startled, I take a deep breath and open the latch. The chest explodes open and all I can sense is darkness. The purple and black fog surrounds me as I bring my screen up. The screen flashes a warning.

_'Mimic incoming'_

I can't see my squad in this mist, but, I can sense their power somewhere. I touch my screen, then aiming the screen towards the source of the dark aura. Once I had found the mimic, I quickly study the mimic. It had one eye and an ugly as hell tongue sticking out. I call out for my squad just as they found me.

"Hehe, You have made a huge mistake opening me. Now you will have to defeat me in order to pass," The mimic cackles. I simply roll my eyes and turn to my squad.

"Alright let's get into it and beat this guy," I say. The squad nods and get into formation ready for battle.

* * *

Everyone is out of breath. I can hear myself starting to lose my voice, but, I still continue to push my voice to the limit. The mimic also weak, a few more hits and the mimic could be well dead.

"Hehe. You're stronger than you look girlie," The mimic sneers. I weakly laugh at the comment and orders the squad to attack. They attack and finish him off in one final blow. I take out a card and throw it at the mimic. It touches the tongue and the mimic disappears into the card. The card then returns. Once the card landed in my hand, I put the mimic card in my shoulder bag and look at my squad.

"We should keep going. the boss is not far," Selena said plainly as she motioned her teammates in the direction the boss is in. I nod in reply.

"I'll catch up. You guys go ahead," I reply looked around. Selena nods and gathers her squad to walk in the direction of their next battle.

* * *

_'It had been a day since master Eun has summoned me. I hated the thought of being summoned. But when she summoned me, she felt different... I could sense it. She was kind, caring and fair'_  I thought looking at Lexida before letting out a hefty sigh

"S-Selena? Are you alright?" Asks a worried Squirty. I snap out of my thoughts and look at the small blue blob.

"Yeah I'm okay," I reply patting Squirty gently. Suddenly, a big shadow looms over me and my crew. Heat radiates off of the body hot enough to melt someone.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

My screen suddenly pops up with a flashing red warning sign. 

_'Crap! I need to get to my team!'_

I turn and sprint to the direction that Selena went, checking my screen to make sure I don't get lost. I keep running praying that my team is alright. I suddenly trip but regain my footing instantaneously. Slowly out of breath but I still continue to run. I take a sharp left and check my screen once again. Nearly reached my destination but my legs are at the brink of giving in. I turn right and stumble into an opening where I'm greeted with two big fire slimes. 


	6. The first Boss Battle

****"Hee Hee. So this is your master~" King Burny A purrs. I look at both of the kings and sigh.

"I only want to pass so if that isn't too much trouble, can we get this battle over and done with?" I ask plainly with a hint of annoyance. King Burny B looks at me with sad eyes while King Burny A looked at me annoyed.

"Attack!" I command. The squad attacks at the same time causing King Burny A to take some damage. Both kings attack causing the flames and embers to fly everywhere. It was really hot and them attacking made is almost unbearable. I shield my eyes from the ash and dust. Embers repeatedly slicing into my skin. Selena took quite a bit of damage. Sparky, Burny and Squirty also took about the same amount of damage. I tell them to attack again and both Kings take in some more damage. King Burny A takes most of the damage, while King Burny B takes some damage but not a lot. I check on my opponent's status as they attack. Their health wasn't going anywhere.

"This is going to be a long battle" I sigh aloud. Selena's Brave Burst gauge is full, and the elemental blob's also.

"Selena, Ethereal Blade! Burny, Gnawing Flame! Squirty, Gnawing Ice! Sparky, Gnawing Shock!" I shout. If anything, I wasn't going to lose to them. Not now. The squad attacks sending embers, snow and sparks everywhere. All I can see is bursts for colour flying everywhere.

* * *

The squad was keeping up nicely. King Burny A died and dissolved into ashes. King Burny B however, he is still alive but on low health. I give out more orders to the squad and watch them attack with determination. The urge to win. To move on. I smile at my units with pride. King Burny B is on very low health which made me quite happy. I can finally go home and unpack some of the stuff I got from this quest. Selena's Brave Burst gauge is full once again.

 _'One more blow from Selena's Brave Burst can kill this guy once and for all'_ I think to myself smiling victoriously.

"Sparky, Squirty, Burny. Attack! Selena! Ethereal Blade. Finish him off NOW!" I shout. Squirty, Burny and Sparky attacks distracting King Burny B while Selena leaps into the air and gives the final blow sending snow, water and ice everywhere. It felt refreshing since the cave is nothing but flames and ash. Selena lands perfectly and turns to face her squad. King Burny B cracks and dissolves to ashes, leaving chests behind. I let out a sigh of relief and grab my cards out sending Squirty, Burny and Sparky back into their cards. I then put the cards back into her bag and walk over to the chests. I open one chest and zel spills over. The Zel floats in the air and disappears into thin air. I open the second chest and a single shadow stone sits at the bottom of the chest. I pick up the stone and put it in my bag. Selena walks up to me as I stand up. The chests disappear and fade away.

"Let's go home," I say. She turns around and makes her way out of the fiery cave.

"Yes Master Eun," Selena replies as she follows close behind me.

"Oh. And by the way, you can just call me Eun. No need to be so formal," I mention looking back at her unit smiling.

* * *

 _'Master just told me to call her Eun..... No one has ever told me that before'_ I smile gently as Eun continues to walk to the golden door.

"Yes, Eun!" I call running to catch up to my new summoner.

* * *

"Finally, I have unpacked all my stuff," I sigh as I place the last of the items into the items storehouse. It had been a day since I have returned from my quest. After closing the back door, I make my way to my mailbox. As I open my mailbox, five glistening gems at there along with a letter. I take out the gems along with the letter studying the letter as I walk inside. I quietly set down the five gems and open the envelope containing the letter. I begin to read.

'Dear Eun, Thank you for joining the Akras Summoner's hall. Here are five gems you can use to summon your very first unit. Grow stronger and braver. Good Luck. Akras Summoner's Hall'

I look over to the coffee table and beam.

"Eun, what are you doing?" Selena asks walking in.

"Just received five gems from the Akras Summoner's hall," I explain nodding my head at the coffee table.

"Really!? You should summon now" Selena says excitedly.

"You think I should?" I ask.

"You should Eun!" Selena replies.

"You wait here, I'm going to get my chalk and we can summon in the garden," I say to Selena. Selena simply smiles and sits down on the sofa as I leave the living room and head to my room. I open my bedside table drawer and fetch my chalk. I then walk out and grab the five gems motioning Selena to follow me out to the garden.

"There!" I say as I finish up the pentagram. I then walk around the pentagram and place one gem in each corner of the star-like Tilith said. I quickly run back to where Selena is standing and watch as the gems disappear into nothing but light. A burst of red light emits and a silhouette slowly forms.  


	7. Kikuri

I stare at the figure-forming before my eyes. The figure finishes forming and a short pulse of magic explodes leaving a girl in a purple kimono standing. She had red eyes, short black hair and she held a knife in one hand. I watch as the girl walks up to me and Selena with a blank expression resting on her face.

"Together, you and I will stain the world red with blood. Hehe. Looking forward to it" She said with an innocent smile.

"Nice to meet you too" I replied awkwardly.

I take out a card and tap the girl's head with it. She disappears into the card in a split second. Then, turning over the card I read the unit's name.

_'Kikuri'_

"Hmmm. Not bad for my first summon" I said beaming. I then put my newly summoned unit into my bag along with the rest. I then head back inside and walk towards the front door.

"I'm heading to town. Selena! You can come along if you want," I holler opening the door.

"O-okay I'm coming!" Selena calls out as she walks towards the front door. I exit the door locking it behind me.

* * *

I enter the imperial city with Selena by my side. I stroll along the streets passing by other summoners and shops. I also walk past the bank and the arena stadium.

"Where are we going?" Asked Selena tilting her head to one side. I look back at her with a smile and stretch a bit.

"You'll know when we get there" I simply reply. I walk past more summoners and more shops then, taking a left turn before abruptly stopping.

"Here we are!" I announce standing in front of a tall majestic building.

"The library?" Asked Selena puzzled.

"I wanted to research on some of the units I currently have," I reply as I walk into the building with Selena following behind.

I walk into the foyer of the imperial library and walk up to the front desk. There was no one. I stand around for a couple of minutes before ringing the bell on the desk. A strange creature slowly hovers to the front desk. His body is yellow and has dragon wings attached to his back. He bears a scroll in one hand and a quill in another.

"Hello, there young summoner. I am Rhynt. I am the head librarian if this library. This is where summoners like you research about the units and their stories and research on certain items. Feel free to take a look and if there are any questions feel free to ask," The librarian welcomes warmly.

"I'm here to research on units," I politely request to Rhynt.

"Units? Head straight and then turn left. All units should be there. You can only research the units you have so far. Have fun," Said Rhynt smiling. I smile back and thank him before turning to the direction the creature said. I walk straight, turn left and there it was. The unit memoirs. Some of the books had a barrier due to the fact that I haven't summoned or evolved any units yet. I manage to find Selena's book and take it out of the shelf. Then, walking to a nearby table, I plop myself at the table and begin to read.


	8. Research

I open the book about Selena and begin to read.

_'A swordswoman from the ruined Sama Kingdom, she later became one of them. Born from a line of chiefs of the wandering sea people of Savat, she was raised in traditional longsword techniques. She stood out so much that she was offered the treasured sword as proof of her chiefdom at age 14. She refused it at the time, claiming she was inexperienced'_

I look at the picture of Selena and the sword Lexida. The picture looked really old. I put back the book and take out another book, this time about Kikuri.

"I'm getting curious about Kikuri. I want to get to know her better" I murmur to myself quietly as I sat myself down to read.

* * *

I enter my house and head to the garden to harvest the ingredients. taking the basket full of ingredients to the shed, I put them in their respective places double checking in case there are any ingredients in the wrong place. I walk out of the shed and close the door behind me. Locking the shed, I head back inside placing the key on the counter. I grab the cards out of my bag and throw them on the ground. Every unit in my squad appeared in front of me including Kikuri.

"Okay guys, I want you all to meet Kikuri, " I say looking at everyone. Kikuri nods her head, hello and everyone awkwardly greets hello. I let Selena take over speaking as I watched them have a small meeting. They seemed to get along well until Burny gave her a weird look. I shrugged it off and decided to pack for the quest since I really wanted to summon.

* * *

I finished packing and looked around. My room looked like a bomb blew up inside my room with my clothes sprawled across the floor, my cards carpeting my desk and my other stuff scattered like leaves on an autumn day. I double checked my bag in case I forgot something and then cleaned my room.


	9. Breaking News

As I finished up cleaning my room, putting the last couple of things in its rightful place I walk out and check my letterbox. Opening the letterbox, a letter sat there. I take out the letter and head inside. I can feel the squad's eye drilling holes into my body as I open the letter.

"What is it Eun?" Asked Sparky looking at the letter. I take out the letter and read it aloud;

_'Eun, you have been chosen to defeat the four fallen gods. The seal has broken and they need to be stopped. For further information, come to the Akras Summoner's hall. Your's sincerely, Summoners of the old'_

* * *

I arrive at the Akras summoner's hall and walk in. The chandeliers sparkled like stars, the floors glistened like water and the building stood tall and proud.

"Hello, Miss. Is there anything you need?" I look towards where the voice is coming from.

"I was requested to the Akras Summoner's hall for a briefing," I reply as I take out the letter and show the lady at the desk.

"Ah yes. You must be Eun, come with me" Says the lady as she beckons me to follow her. I follow her through the fancy hallways of the building and arrive outside of a very grand office.

"Sir? Summoner Eun is here," Says the lady as she knocks on the door of the office. The door swings open and the lady stands aside to let me in. I thank the lady and walk in and sitting in front of me is a group of elderly summoners, along with two other people.

"Welcome Eun, take a seat" A summoner sitting at the head of the table gestures as I take a seat on the other side of the table.

"This is Karl and Seria" The same person explains gesturing to the two summoners. I give them a shy smile and nod my head hello. Another elderly summoner pulls up a screen showing one of the four fallen gods.

"As you are aware, the four fallen gods are breaking out of their seal. I need you to go and defeat the four fallen gods," The head summoner explains. I look at the screen, watching Maxwell gain power slowly.

"But why me? I don't think I'm cut out for this," I said puzzled. The summoners of the old all look at me and the head summoner smiles.

"You have the power. The power that nobody else has to defeat the fallen gods," He replies chuckling.

"So... " I start. "Not to sound rude or anything but, do Karl and Seria have anything to do with this?" I timidly ask hoping I didn't make them offended.

"Oh! Sorry about that, we should be heading off actually. I'll See you around Eun," Karl says chuckling. He walks out first followed by Seria but before Seria exits, she sends me a death glare.

_'Geez. What is her deal?'_

* * *

I lay in my bed and think about the quest. My mind whizzed all over the quest remembering what Tilith said and what the Akras summoner's hall then said connection all the dots.

"The four fallen gods..." I silently murmur to myself as I stare at the moon shining brightly. I sigh heavily exhausted by the briefing. Sleep had slowly taken over my body as I closed my eyes and drifted off.

* * *

I double check and make sure I have packed the last of my things before I head off. I take out my empty cards and return my squad to its respective cards and store them in my bag. I walk out of the house and pull up my screen. Locking the door, I head downtown to the grand golden doors. After 10 minutes of walking, I arrive in town. I walk towards the golden door, weaving past summoners and stalls making sure I don't get into trouble. I take a right turn, past the arena and the library and arrive at the golden door. I take a deep breath and watch the golden door swing open. I walk in through the doors disappearing from Elgaia.

And so my adventure begins...


	10. And so the Adventure begins

Walking through the burning cave. Ash and dust floated by. Tilith left me and said she will meet me in Egor Snowfields. I look at my screen, making sure I was heading in the right direction out of the cave. I stop at an intersection at the heart of the cave. A ping suddenly erupts from my screen. I turn to my screen and see three red dots heading in my direction. They were coming from the direction I needed to head. I take out my cards and throw them in front of me. Colours flew everywhere like fireflies at a campfire, creating the units to my squad. Just as the enemy arrives, I order them to attack.

* * *

I watch as witch Liza disappears into fiery ashes, dropping items and Zel. I walk over and pick up the items putting them in my bag. I put my screen up with the arrow showing me the way out as I make my way out of the cave of flames.

"Finally I'm out of the caves" I sigh as I walk out into the light, looking out into the view. I make my way carefully down the rocks and look at my screen. The arrow points to the direction of a mountain. I look towards the direction where the arrow pointed to and gasp.

"So that's the mountain," I say aloud. I carefully climb down the side of the cave, rocks skittering in different directions.

* * *

_'Eun should be on her way now. I hope she's okay! Argh, I hope she isn't dead!'_  I thought to pace back and forth. As her guardian, I swore to keep an eye out on her and protect her when the worst happens but Eun is taking so long to get to the snowfields that I'm starting to worry.

* * *

"Oh good, I'm close to the mountain" I sigh of relief as I walk towards the snow-covered mountain, passing through forests and walking through rivers. Walking through the barren lands, occasionally taking a break. It soon becomes nightfall as I found a tree nearby. I decide to set up my camp and start a fire. I set up a snare so I could get some dinner. I sit down and take out my cards, putting my squad to one side and the captured ones on the other. I take out my multifunctional plate and place it in between the two piles of cards. I place Sparky on the place and fuse the captured units with Sparky so Sparky can gain more power.

I finish the remains of the rabbit on my plate and toss the bones into a distant shrub. I pull up my screen and make the plate disappear with a burst of blue light. I then plop myself down by the tree with my head on my bag. I watch as the stars dance in the night sky, slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
